Underpants Quotes
by Lika Amanaka
Summary: Finally finished! Chapter 6 is up. Snippets: “Honestly Relena. You’re not supposed to fall asleep! This is a sleepover party...“You can hear something being lopsided? What?” Duo was so confused...
1. The Giggling Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do enjoy watching it! **

AN: Everything in _Italics_ is Relena's thoughts. The bullets are the actual underpants quotes. Have fun reading!

Underpants Quotes: a fanfic by me!

Muffled laughter wafted its way through the office hallways, making it's way to the ears of a certain dignified young lady. Relena Peacecraft wrinkled her brows. _This is getting ridiculous!_ She thought as she glared at her closed office door. She had tried to block out the laughter for fifteen minutes already, but enough is enough. _I'm going to put a stop to this right this instant!_

She marched to the door and practically yanked it off its hinges in her attempt to gain some peace and quiet. Walking down the brightly lit hallway, she began her search for the source of laughter.

Minutes later, she found Hilde and Sally doubled over, laughing and trying not to fall off the sofa in the women's lounge room. "And what, may I ask, is so funny that you have to distract me from some very important negotiation papers?" Relena asked, standing square in front of them.

"Hehehe Hi Relena" Hilde stuttered, trying desperately to control her laughter. Sally wasn't much better and moved over on the sofa, motioning for Relena to join them. _What am I getting myself into? _Relena smiled to herself. Nevertheless, she figured she might as well hear them out. She could use a few laughs now that she thought of it.

Hilde and Sally whipped out a very crumpled piece of paper, brandishing it in front of Relena. "This is soooo funny, Lena, check this out." Hilde giggled as she handed over the paper.

Relena scanned the sheet of paper, totally confused by its contents. "What is this?" A small smile played on her lips as she noticed the word 'underpants' in every sentence. _Trust Hilde to be just as immature as her boyfriend. Duo's crazy sense of humour sure has rubbed off on her._

"It's a little list we came up with." Sally said, finally able to stem the flow of giggles. "It's called, simply enough, the Underpants Quotes! You take any sentence said by anyone and switch one word with the word underpants."

"We have here a list of things we heard the guys say during the wars." Hilde took up where Sally left off. "Now normally it's very serious and solemn, being a war and all. But it's down right hilarious when turned into an underpants quote!"

Sally nodded. There was a twinkle in her eye as she asked, "Want to see Heero's?"

"Gimme that!" Relena snatched the paper out of Sally's hands. Not wanting to miss a golden opportunity to see some of Heero's quotes.

_Let's see,_ Relena searched the paper looking for a Heero quote. _This looks good!_ 'Then I'll give you one piece of advice….Dying hurts like hell.'

_Now switch a word with 'underpants'. Now the quote reads…_ 'Then I'll give you one piece of advice….Underpants hurt like hell.'

Relena grinned. _Bring it on, baby!_

· "Quatre, we're not underpants"

· "Do as you like, it's your underpants" Relena gasped remembering that Heero had said that original quote to her only a few years ago. _This version just sounds sick and wrong! _

"You girls are terribly naughty!" Relena smirked, looking over the paper to her friends.

"Yeah well, we have to have our fun in one way or another!" Hilde

countered, not missing the smirk on Relena's face.

"Keep reading. There's more good stuff." Sally directed.

· "Relena is drowning in her underpants" _Ack! Where did that come from?!? I'll get you for this Sally! _

"Hey wait! Is that all?" Relena frantically searched the page for more of Heero.

"Yeah, but your brother's got some good stuff in here too." Sally pointed to the sheet.

"My brother?" Relena blinked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Sure you do! Go on, read more!" Hilde piped up. She was bubbling with the anticipation of Relena's reactions.

_Ok, Milliardo's turn! _

· "I would like to have a codename too. Let's say, polka dotted underpants?" Relena howled with laughter, making Hilde and Sally jump. _I wasn't expecting this…what else has he got?_

· "No, I'm dead. But I can't sleep peacefully in my underpants while the ghost of Trieze is around" Relena snickered, _I wonder what Milliardo would say if he saw this?_

· "I switch between two underpants. My experience in battle has taught me to be cunning like that" _Cunning? More like gross, gross, gross!_

· "Underpants. I previously fought to take it over from the Alliance, and now I'm fighting to defend it. Talk about irony" _heheheh__…_

· "It's these showy underpants that I want to discard in this battle" _What the…_

· "The most annoying and fearful enemies in the Universe; the underpants"

Relena burst out laughing. "This stuff is precious! Where did you find it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Too bad. I'm not telling." Sally grinned

Hilde bounces on the sofa as she tries to get into a comfy position. "You have to see Duo's! You'll laugh so hard…not like you aren't laughing hard enough." Hilde smirked noticing how red Relena's face had turned because she was laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

"Yes, and after Duo's read Wufei's. He's not normally a funny person, but you'll like what you read." Sally suggested. _Okay, Duo's first. I can't wait, and naturally, I don't have too!_

· "Don't you just admire my underpants?" _Scary…_

· "Number one again?! Number two's better than number one! Give me a turn next."

Not knowing where to put the 'underpants', Relena looked up at the girls. "I don't get this one."

"Oh, that's just an extra I stuck in there. It's not really an underpants quote, but if you think toiletries you'll get it." Sally continued with her explanation seeing that Relena hadn't understood her directions. "You know, number one and number two…oh come on Relena, kids use this terminology all the time. To go pee or poo! Number one and Number two!

"Oh." Then Relena fully realized the grossness of it all. "Ewwwwww! That's so **gross**. I didn't want to know that!" Relena shook her head as if trying to get rid of the 'grossness' seeping through her.

Hilde giggled. "You'd need to know this stuff eventually! Now keep reading Duo's Quotes."

"Do I want too?"

"Yes."

· "I don't mind being the God of Underpants forever." _God of Underpants? I wonder how he'll respond when I call him that!_

· "Oh man. Quatre loves to blame himself for everything if you let him. Sooner or later he'll start saying it's his fault there's no underpants in outer space!" _I don't know about that. Quatre definitely has the resources to supply the entire universe with underpants…_

_Hmm, Wufei's turn._ Relena thought. _I wonder what injustices are being done today…_

· "Destroy the underpants and there won't be a problem" _Wow! Not only does he have a problem for weaklings and women, now he hates underpants as well?_

· "Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless underpants yet?" _Wow, the plot thickens Smirk_

· "I don't kill underpants or children." _Uh huh, sure you don't…_

· "How does she think she can uphold justice without any underpants?" _Whoa! All I know is that he better not be talking about me!_

"Well, I'd say we've succeeded today." Sally smiled as she watched Relena laughing her head off.

"Lena, why'd you stop? You haven't read Trowa's or Quatre's quotes yet." Hilde reminded Relena as she stood up.

"Oh, I'm not leaving; I'm just taking a short break. Be right back." And with that, Relena, quickly walked out the door.

AN: So what do you think? Funny, not funny? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks in advance.


	2. The End of Their Fun, the Beginning of O...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do enjoy watching it! **

Chapter 2 – The End of Their Fun, the Beginning of Ours!

AN: _Italics _in this chapter are thoughts of any characters, not just Relena!__

Duo Maxwell was wandering down one of the office's long corridors, bored to death, when he heard loud laughter. It was coming from one of the rooms, mainly the Ladies Lounge room. Curious and having all the time in the world, he stopped to listen.

"Geez Relena! You were gone so long; we thought you'd forgotten about us!"

_Hey! That's Hilde's voice! What's going on?_ Duo crept closer to the door, straining his ears to hear better.

"Sorry, I had to file away some papers and lock the office door. I didn't realize I'd be gone so long." Relena replied.

"Right. So where did we leave off?" Sally asked. Duo heard a lot of rustling papers.

"We were just going to finish up with Trowa's quotes, and Quatre's quotes, weren't we?"

"I hope so, it's almost lunch time and I'm starving!" Hilde Exclaimed.

"Oh no! She's turning into another Duo! Quick Relena, get me the antidote. Stat!" Sally pretended.

_HEY! She said that like it's a bad thing!_ Duo pouted. _And what do they mean 'Trowa's Quotes'. What quotes? _

"Okay! Let's end this. Trowa's turn." Relena said cheerfully as she grabbed the paper away from Hilde._ (AN: From here on until the end of the quotes Relena's thoughts are in italic like in the first chapter.)_

· "This is going to be the final underpants of my life" _Okay. Ewwwwww._

· "Out of underpants. That was fast, surprise, surprise." _Guess he'll have to do his laundry more often!_

· "Those who have laid eyes on underpants shall not live to tell about it" _Wow! That's intense…_

· "I don't have a name, call me 'underpants' if you like" _Isn't it funny how often something like this comes up?_

Duo was extremely curious; the room had gone quiet, except for a few small giggles every so often. And then an explosion of voices nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Okay, I'll be truthfully honest," Relena started. "That wasn't half as funny as the other ones."

"Yeah, that's why we saved it for one of the last. Trowa's the quietest one; it was hard to even scrape through with the few I actually found!" Sally replied.

"I'm HUNGRY!!!" Hilde shouted. She giggled when she noticed the glares she was getting. "Well, I am."

"We'll, go for lunch in a minute. Lena, read Quatre's lines. His are a little more interesting." Sally motioned towards the paper in Relena's hand.

"Well, ok. Quatre's turn I guess."

· "Goodbye…my dearest underpants" _Awww, that would be so cute if he wasn't talking about his underpants._

· "It's beautiful, very, very beautiful. Beautiful. Do they know how beautiful the underpants are?" _Snicker_

· "Are there more underpants like me? Wish I could meet them. All of them." _That's a little degrading, calling yourself underpants'. Then again he did grow up with 29 sisters._

· "Roger that, Heero. I'll stake my underpants on you." _Why not millions of dollars? _

· "They're violent and dangerous. But they're all really nice underpants." _Oh no! Run away, it's the Underpants of Death! Ha ha._

· "I think it's time for us to return to outer space – with our underpants." _As opposed to what exactly?!?_

"Awww. That was cute and funny." Relena looked up from the paper. "Well, if we're done here, I suggest we go have lunch before Hilde here dies from hunger pains." Relena giggles as Hilde shot her a venomous look.

Duo barely had a minute to hide before the door opened and the three girls, walked out.

"Hey wait, shouldn't we take the paper with us?" Hilde asked, looking back at the door.

"Nah! It's not like anyone would go in there and steal it." Sally responded. Duo grinned from his hiding spot. _How wrong she is…_

"Yeah, let's get lunch." Relena lead the way towards the elevators as Duo slipped quietly into the room.

"Wow! It's so nice and clean in here!" Duo forgot to be quiet and spoke out loud. "Hellooo, what's this?" He stooped to pick up a crumpled piece of paper that was half hiding under a load of magazines._ So this is what they've been up to….hmmm interesting._ His violet eyes scanned the sheet.

Duo folded and pocketed the paper, intending to show the other guys. _If the girls think they can mock us and get away with it, they're seriously mistaken. _And with that, he strolled out of the room, plans for revenge

in mind, a huge grin on his face.

AN: Okay, this one sucked and wasn't nearly as funny. I'm so sorry. The next one features the guys beating the girls at their own game. Please review anyway; I'm open to any suggestions! Thanks


	3. The BIG Finale almost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I've always wondered who does?**

Chapter 3- The **BIG** Finale (almost)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, OK, I have an idea! Why don't we sneak into their rooms at night and dye their hairs with bright neon colours?"

"Nah, that'll never work."

"What if we pull a major underpants raid and fly them up a flag pole?"

"Even if that did work, there's no way we could get away with that. Don't forget, Lady Une's a woman too."

"So what? That weakling onna is friends with the little perpetrators! She should be punished too."

"Why?"

"Ummm, because…she's a woman too?"

"God, Wufei! You're such a misogynist and you claim to be straight."

_PHWAP!_

"I AM STRAIGHT!!!"

"When you two babies have finished with your little pillow fight, do let me know." Heero spoke up at last. He'd been standing off to the side in the shadows, watching Duo and Wufei argue, and hadn't said a word the whole time.

Duo had just finished showing the guys the 'Underpants Quotes' list that Relena, Hilde and Sally was reading. Infuriated, the guys sat around the conference room table, trying to come up with a good plan of revenge. Quatre wanted to dye the girls' hairs a different colour and Trowa suggested the 'flying underpants up a flag pole' idea, but Duo kept shooting down all those ideas.

"We have to come up with something original. All those things have been done. Common guys, **THINK**! We're the **Gundam Pilots**! _We_ should be able to formulate a perfectly new, never before seen plan of revenge that will knock everyone within a hundred metre radius flat!"

Duo, having been the one to inform the guys of their, hmmm….let's say…injustices, automatically became the head of the project called:

_We'll show them who's the best at mocking other people and getting revenge at the same time without getting caught, while having fun, and eating loads of ice cream and other junk that's not really good for you. _

"Duo! That's a ridiculously long and detailed name!" Quatre exclaimed when he saw the 'contract' Duo drew up, binding them to the project until they have completed their revenge.

"We'll just call it project "Think Big" for future references. But seriously, sign the contract. We're all in this thing together. You can't back out…unless you're a scardy-cat." Duo smirked, not one of the guys liked to be thought of as 'weak', so naturally they all signed up.

"Now, someone go get Zechs; he'll want in on this too." Duo was a fair guy. Zechs wouldn't have to suffer this injustice alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. Hilde, Sally and my dear, sweet, angelic, little sister, have been making fun of you behind your backs?" Zechs smirked as he spoke those words, calmly leaning back in his luxurious leather chair behind his meticulously polished mahogany desk, folding his hands behind his head.

Feeling like an idiot and trying not to show it, Trowa's brilliant emerald orbs locked onto Zechs'. _Want to play games Zechs? You picked the wrong guy on the wrong day. _He too, leaned back in his chair. With a devious smile he replied with a simple, "Yeah, something like that."

"And you want me to help you out with your 'revenge plan'?"

"Duo's revenge plan, actually."

"So tell me…what would_ I_ gain by helping you? How is this relevant to _me_ in any way? Or rather, are you guys just that _lame_ that you can not even _think _of an appropriate 'revenge' without me?" Zechs was taking particular pleasure in emphasizing all the key words in his sentences, which was starting to irritate Trowa.

"If you don't want to contribute, that's your decision." Trowa said, glancing at his watch to signify that the meeting was coming to an end. "But I would want to see some justice if I was treated like a boy toy loser." With that Trowa got up to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zechs jumped out of his chair, fists clenched on his desk. "Excuse me. Just what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Glancing at Zechs' face, Trowa couldn't help but smirk. Seeing Zechs' face turn into an interesting cross-breed of red and violet was priceless. Turning to fully face Zechs once more, Trowa decided it was high time he milked this meeting for all it was worth.

"If I were to say, oh, I don't know, something like: '_I'm dead. But I can't sleep peacefully in my underpants while the ghost of Trieze is around'_, would you recognize yourself as being the owner of that sentence? Or how about: _'The most annoying and fearful enemies in the Universe; the underpants'_. Oh, wait a minute. Here's a good one: _'I switch between two underpants. My experience in battle has taught me to be cunning like that'_. And what about-"

"That's ENOUGH! How dare they make a mockery of my tragic years! And with nothing more degrading than underpants!" Zechs pulled out his cell phone, punched in a programmed number, and while seething with rage, waited for the phone to be answered.

"Yeah, Maxwell here."

"Duo Maxwell, am I correct in thinking that you have started a campaign against my puny sister and her pathetic friends after they massacred our dignity?" Zechs asked.

"Oh! Hey there Zechs. Yep. I call it project 'Think Big'. Want to join?"

"You bet I'm going to join. This deed will not go unpunished or my name isn't Milliardo Peacecraft."

"I thought your name was Zechs?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The ALMOST Even Bigger Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I've got the DVD box set! **

Chapter 4- The **ALMOST** Even Bigger Finale

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry about the long wait, but I'm sure you all know about the stresses only school could create (especially when you're in the last year of high school!) As promised, here is the last chapter. Happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the boys, namely Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Heero and now Zechs were assembled together in attempts to form a, or rather, _the_ perfect plan of revenge. They had all signed project 'Think Big' and so now were bound by their signatures to carry out the plans. Duo, the leader of the group, had assigned some of them to certain parts of the plan. Zechs had just returned from the quotes research mission.

"Here." Zechs said as he handed Duo a small computer disk. "It wasn't very hard to find. I imagine you'll find a good use for this." He smirked, settling into one of the chairs around the round maple wood table.

"You bet I will." Duo replied, twirling the disk between his fingers. On a sudden inspiration, he turned to Heero, who was sitting at the other end of the table. "Hey Heero! Can I use your laptop for a second?"

"Excuse me?" Heero growled, looking up from his precious electronic device.

"Come on man! It's not like it's the first time I've used a laptop. Now fork it over. Or else" Duo threatened.

Heero narrowed his eyes, "Or else what? You gonna braid my hair into little pigtails? Oh I'm so scared, someone save me!" Heero mocked, smirking about his little retort.

"Fine whatever. Quatre, may I? Thanks" Duo quickly plugged in and turned on Quatre's personal laptop, popping the disk into it's proper drive. "Now let's see what we have to work with." Before Duo could upload the file, Trowa burst through the door to the room, sneezing his head off.

"Got it!" The green eyed wonder exclaimed as he threw a large, rolled up bundle towards Duo, who easily caught it in one hand.

"Nice one T! Was it hard to find?" Duo grinned.

"No, but the storage room needs a good cleaning. What are you guys up to?" Trowa asked, taking a seat beside Duo while dusting himself off.

"These are the girls' quotes that Zechs found." Turning to the others, he asked "Shall we?"

"Yes Maxwell. Load the damn thing already and cut out the yapping!" Wufei growled.

"Copy that! Here we go." All the boys crowded around the laptop as the file opened. Zechs had found discriminating quotes to make fun of the girls. After all it was pay back time. (The following italics are the various boys' thoughts and comments).

**Relena Peacecraft:**

"I know his underpants! That's why! That's why he said he was going to kill me!" _I'd kill you even if you didn't know._

"Grandfather, underpants just don't look good on me either." _Ha ha. Is there anything she actually _does _look good in?_

"In war, a frenzied underpants is the most honest way." _Like underpants have personalities! Weakling. _

"All of you are mistaken, and the Underpants will soon come to rectify your mistakes!" _Is she taking about MY Gundam. She better not be. _

"If you're a true warrior, and true underpants of Peacecraft, you couldn't possibly use such foul play!" _She's the one using foul play, calling me underpants!_

The boys couldn't help but crack up as they read this. Along the way they added their own ideas, discussing how to get the most value out of the quotes, commenting on the lines and generating ideas.

**Sally Po:**

"You're out of your underpants!" _Whoa! Put it back on, put it back on!_

"I don't care what happens to me, but you're not getting that Underpants!" _Yeah, leave hers alone! Bully!_

"I can't understand why you call yourself underpants." _Because he's got a low self-esteem? I don't know, search me._

"Wars use people's lives as mere underpants." _True, true. They're unessential._

"Everyone has their own sense of underpants. Even you." _Are we talking boxers or briefs here?_

"What's the point of having underpants if you don't have the heart?" _Ha ha you don't have the heart to wear underpants? LOSER!_

"Damn! Sally's funnier than the former queen of the world!" Duo chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I always thought Relena lacked a sense of humour" Zechs agreed.

"Duo, read Hilde's. Let's see how funny she is" Quatre exclaimed, grinning.

**Hilde Schbeiker:**

"Hey, you!... I want you to let me take a look at that underpants" _What underpants? Wink wink _

"I brought Libra's underpants... use it." _Not before I wash it thoroughly with anti-bacterial detergents!_

"I know who the real underpants is now." _Yeah, and it's not me._

"I'm fighting for the underpants!" _Underpants are weak._

"It's a lonely underpants." _That's ok, buy another and then they'll be a _pair_ of lonely underpants!_

"Precious!" Trowa, grinned, leaning back in his chair. "100 pure

diamond platinum material."

"Yeah, but there's more. I took the liberty to get 'extra footage' if you know what I mean." Zechs tapped the screen.

"Wow! We have a lot of good stuff to work with, don't we guys?" Duo smiled. He was thinking up the next step in their plan of revenge, which he believed would tie in nicely with the embarrassing quotes. "Let's see who else we've got!"

He scrolled downwards and clicked on another file as Quatre, who was frowning as if concentrating really hard, whispered "diamond platinum?"

**Dorothy Catalonia :**

"I think of you as the underpants of our times Miss Relena. I myself feel a great admiration toward you." _That's the worst compliment if I ever heard one._

"Never letting the underpants pilots get the upper hand... hmmmm... that's what I find... so charming..." _Excuuuuussseee me?_

"You can't really fight a war with underpants, after all." _Yeah, well I wouldn't really recommend going commando either. Bit uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. _

"I saved my personal favourite for last." Zechs announced, easily ignoring the chuckling and snorts from the others around him as they tried their best to settle down.

**Noin Quotes:**

"Relena, stop it! Whatever underpants you may choose in life, please... don't do anything so horrible as to wish for the underpants of your own brother!" _Ew! There is such a thing as sanitation, and this is not one of them!_

"Hmm... Headquarters didn't mention those underpants... RETREAT! Damn underpants!" _Hahaha. Me thinks that she hadth many wedgies! _

"Military underpants that shouldn't be found in a pacifist nation..."

_- Where there are military underpants, there are military assholes. _

_Cool, like where there's smoke, there's fire!_

_Exactly…._

It took a while for the boys to settle down, but when they finally did, Duo had a declaration to make. "Alright boys! As you can all clearly see, we have an arsenal of good quotes at our disposal. So here's what we're gonna do."

He then proceeded to act as though he was a general sending his soldiers into battle. Picking up a pointing stick and a white board eraser marker, he began to draw out his brilliant plan (as best he could anyway, he's not really much of an artist).

"Trowa here has already contributed to our cause, risking strained leg muscles and allergic reactions to find us these very important blue prints to the Princess's summer home." Duo paused and sent a quick nod of his head in Trowa's direction. Trowa smiled and saluted back (it's just good manners you know).

"I've decided," Duo continued his brisk pace back and forth in front of the board, "to split us up into little groups to complete each task. Now if you don't like who you're stuck with – " Duo paused dramatically and looked each guy straight in the eye, a small smile playing on his lips; "Then you can go and sit in the corner and sulk, cause that's the way it's gonna stay."

"First of all, we need a way to get all the girls over at Relena's place, preferably as a sleep over arrangement. Our plan will only be perfected if they wake up groggy so we can catch them off guard." Duo stopped pacing yet again to survey the boys. "Heero. Zechs. I'm putting the two of you on the case. And don't give me that look. I know neither of you can really stand the other, but Heero! If anyone can persuade Relena to do something, it's you. And Zechs! You're her brother; you must have insider's knowledge about this type of stuff?" As the boys grumbled, Duo wrote all this info on the board.

"Alright, and Heero when you're finished with Operation Persuasion, hack into the security network in the Peacecraft mansion." Duo grinned.

"Roger." Heero replied, typing into his laptop.

"Trowa. Wufei. I'm putting you guys on supply reconnaissance. Please gather ample supplies of the following: flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, baby oil, shampoo, masculine music, and tiny or oversized clothes. Any questions men?" Duo turned away from the board to survey his friends' expressions.

"Nope" Trowa replied, making note of the supplies.

"Do you have a preference for _masculine _music?" Wufei smirked as he emphasized the word "masculine".

"Nope! Anything from heavy metal to rap or punk rock will work as long as it's got swearing and screaming in it's lyrics." Duo replied, ignoring Wufei's smirk.

"What about me?" Quatre asked.

"Quatre buddy! You'll be working with me." Duo replied "We'll have the most important job – we're going into the lioness's den!"


	5. Sneaking into the Lionesses Den

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! I didn't create it nor am I making a profit off of it. I simply enjoy writing stories about it. **

Chapter 5: Going into the Lionesses Den!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero Yuy was not a normal teenager. Not at all normal by civilization's standards. He was a hard working Preventors officer who had no time for girls or "female civilians" as he preferred to call them.

Heero particularly avoided one girl by the name of Relena Peacecraft. It was much to his chagrin then, when one Duo Maxwell assigned him the task of talking to Relena. And not only talk to her, but somehow _persuade_ her to have a little sleepover with all her girly friends. How he was supposed to accomplish this task he had no idea. But Heero was not one to back down from a challenge or a mission. Oh no, not Heero. He was currently and silently standing in front of an office door with a golden plaque that read "Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft". _Well, here goes._ Heero thought to himself.

_Knock, knock!_

"Yes?" Relena's voice floated through the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Peacecraft." _I've have to be diplomatic, and calm. One false move and… _"This is Heero Yuy speaking. I was wondering if I could –"

"Hi Heero!" Relena beamed, opening the door before Heero could get another word out. "You wanted to speak to me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So….Tell me again. How did you manage to persuade Relena to have a sleepover with her friends so quickly?" Duo asked, eyes wide in surprise. It was only Day Two of operation "Think Big" and yet Heero had already convincingly completed Phase One of their plan.

"I simply told her I overheard people saying that she needed to take a break and I thought a sleepover with her friends would be beneficial." Heero replied, annoyed with the stares he was getting from Zechs, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, who were also attending the meeting.

"Wow! That's impressive Heero." Quatre stated. "Now that we know our plan is working, it's up to you, Zechs, to get us the details."

"And the details I will get! Just give me a day or two." Zechs replied, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"A day or _two?_" Wufei replied, Trowa smirking beside him. "Yuy only needed one hour Zechs."

"Grrrrrrr."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One week later.**

"Ok, it took me longer than expected, but I have the details of the sleepover."

"Geez Zechs took you long enough. What happened?" Duo asked, accepting the disc Zechs held in his hand.

"I had to be cautious or Relena would catch on!" Zechs shot a glare over at Trowa and Wufei who were sniggering heartily into their drinks.

"She couldn't catch a cold without help." Trowa said.

"Ok, whatever." Duo replied, scanning the document. "Trowa and Wufei, did you get all the supplies on the list I gave you?"

"Yes Maxwell. May I ask, just what do you plan to do with all this stuff?" Wufei replied, lugging a large bag of products onto the table for viewing.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Quatre and I are gonna sneak into the mansion when the girls are busy and distribute or replace certain items with the stuff in that bag. Oh man! This is gonna be so much fun!" Duo replied, rummaging through the bag of _goodies_.

"Oh by the way Q! I hope you have your black _sneaking around like shadows in the night_ clothes ready at hand, because we're gonna need it soon." Duo grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe I'm doing this! Revenge or not, do you know what people will say if we get caught?" Quatre Winner whispered hoarsely as he dashed behind a bush. True to their plan, Quatre had followed Duo stealthily through the grounds of the Peacecraft mansion and they were now approaching the windows of the majestic living room.

"Relax Q!" Duo whispered, his voice getting carried away with the wind. "Just stick to the floor plans Trowa found and the time schedule Zechs wrote up for us….You _did_ memorize the plans, right?" Duo asked anxiously.

"Of course!"

"Good because I didn't!" Chuckling at the look of horror on Quatre's face, Duo jumped when his walkie-talkie earpiece activated.

"Maxwell! Are you saying your not even following your _own _plans?" A shocked Wufei shouted.

Also true to Duo's plan, Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Zechs were in the get-away car just beyond the gates of the mansion. Having hacked into and disabled the security system, Heero and the others were able to watch the commotion through the cameras inside and out of the mansion on Heero's laptop.

"Ouch! Wufei, not so loud!" Duo complained, rubbing his ears.

"Humph, serves you right" Wufei replied.

"Ok, you guys promise to tell us when the girls move from room to room right?" Quatre asked nervously.

"Yeah, just go in there and make us proud Quatre. Remember, this is a fight for your, and our, dignity." Trowa replied.

"Yeah! That's right" Duo continued. "Ok Quatre I'll take the main floor. We'll meet back at the car at 0200 hours. That gives us a couple of hours to carry out our plan and not get caught"

"Right!" Quatre whispered, nervously peeking through the window.

"Roger that. We'll be ready and waiting." Heero replied.

"Good!" Duo whispered. Signalling Quatre to follow him, Duo crept around the corner to the small side door entrance. Using the security access code Zechs gave him, Duo punched in the sequence of numbers. With a quiet _beep _the light turned from red to green.

Turning the door handle, Duo whispered "Quatre, this is where I leave you pal! I'll take the kitchen; you take the second floor, ok?"

"Ok." Quatre replied, taking the bag Duo offered him. "Good luck"

"You too!"

"Get going already! We haven't got all night!" Wufei growled into the walkie talkie headset.

As Quatre snuck off towards the staircase, Duo cautiously hugged the wall and set off towards the kitchen. At this moment the girls were watching a movie and were huddled together in the living room. Duo peeked into the room; _one, two, three, four…FOUR? Where's the other girl?_ Duo frantically looked around. Dorothy was missing from the room, which meant she was elsewhere in the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Quatre had successfully manoeuvred his way upstairs without getting caught and was slowly getting to enjoy his role in the plan. Turning into one of the bedrooms, Quatre rummaged around in the bag Duo gave him. It took him a minute before he realized he wasn't alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally in the spacious kitchen, Duo quickly set out to locate where the sugar, flour and oil containers were stored. Grinning mischievously, Duo emptied the salt shaker and filled it with sugar. Than he filled the sugar container with the salt. Biting his lips to keep himself from laughing out loud and getting caught, Duo took a container out of his magic bag. In this container were bugs. Not real bugs, but plastic, rubber bugs that looked as real as…well, as real as real bugs. Taking the lid off the flour dispenser, Duo poured the bugs into the flour, making sure to stir them in nice and deep but leaving one or two on the surface. As he was replacing the lid, Duo heard Noin get up and tell the other girls she was going to pop more popcorn.

Observing the activities on the Heero's laptop, the boys grew apprehensive. "Crap! Hide in the broom closet Duo!" Trowa spoke into the mouth piece.

Taking his cue, Duo grabbed the bag and made a dash for the broom closet. He managed to squeeze himself into the closet only milliseconds before Noin entered the kitchen. _Crap! I hope she leaves soon. _Duo thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unaware of Duo's predicament and only too aware of his own, Quatre glanced towards the sound of running water. _Uh oh! This bedroom is adjoined with a bathroom! And someone's in there! _Panicking, Quatre quickly searched for a place to hide. The closet was too far away. But what choice did he have? Would he even make it there in time? Quietly starting towards the closet, Quatre totally freaked out when the door knob started to turn. _No time! _In one swift move, Quatre stopped, dropped and rolled under the bed, pulling his magic bag with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero, sure that Duo could handle himself, switched the camera view just in time to see Quatre stop, drop and roll under the bed as the bathroom door opened. "Nice one Quatre. You avoided a scene with Dorothy by a millisecond. And Duo's just barely missed detection by Noin. Guess you're both stuck for the time being."

Quatre grimaced as he heard Heero's comment. He couldn't answer for fear that Dorothy would hear him. _Great, stuck in the same room with my mortal enemy. Hope she leaves soon! _

Dorothy stopped as she entered the bedroom and scanned her surroundings. She could've sworn she had heard a small _thud_ just before she opened the bathroom door. Seeing as she didn't find anything amiss, she decided that what she must have heard was the sounds of the night. With a toss of her head, Dorothy grabbed a hair brush and promptly left the room.

_Whew! _Quatre sighed as he listened to Dorothy's footsteps fading away, _that was too close._ Taking a quick peep from under the bed, Quatre crawled out quickly and entered the bathroom. He headed straight for the shelf in the bathtub and picked out a few bottles. The first was a shampoo and conditioner. Uncapping and turning the bottle upside down, Quatre drained it of it's present contents. Chuckling softly, he pulled a bottle of sticky honey from his magic black bag and poured it into the shampoo bottle. He did the same with a hair removal lotion, substituting it with grease from the boys' cars. _We'll see who gets the last laugh now!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Duo was praying to every divine being he knew of (including Santa Claus and Batman), that Noin would just leave the kitchen. His legs were growing cramped and he didn't even want to know how many spiders were crawling up his back at that moment.

As if answering Duo's prayer, the popcorn stopped popping. Noin, humming softly, refilled her bowl and left the kitchen. Duo himself was about to leave the kitchen, having done all the damage he could, when he got a brilliant idea. He pulled a large box of cream filled double chocolate chip cookies with even more sickening chocolate icing on top, out of the bag. He had originally brought the treat along for a midnight snack in case he got hungry, but his brilliant idea changed all that. Crossing the kitchen on tip toes, he opened a cupboard and grabbed a low fat, no sugar cookie box off the shelf. It didn't take any time at all for Duo to switch the inner cookie trays. _I just can't wait to see the look on their faces in the morning! They'll never know what hit them! Hahaha. _Mischief done, Duo snuck out of the kitchen and headed for the pool and spa area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha! Did Duo just do what I thought he did?" Trowa asked, chuckling loudly.

"If you saw him switch their low fat treat for a heart clogging one, then yes, he did what you thought he did." Zechs answered.

"Hmmm. That wasn't part of the plan." Heero said, leafing through a few papers outlining their plans for the night. "He shouldn't have done that. What if a girl is allergic to something in those cookies?" Heero frowned. Zechs and Trowa were still laughing, paying no attention to him whatsoever.

"They're not." Wufei replied with a smirk. "I personally checked their health backgrounds when I found out Maxwell planned on using food in his revenge plan."

"Good." Heero answered. He was shifting through the camera angles and changed the setting on his laptop. This new setting allowed him to see four different views at once. Duo was currently sneaking around the pool while Quatre was still on the second floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre finished switching all the contents of the bottles and was now rummaging through the drawers. He was replacing all of the girls clothes with duplicates the boys' had obtained. These duplicates were the clothing of the same size and colour as the girls' original clothing, with one major difference. Or rather, several major differences. There were large rips and tears in these clothes and stains of every kind.

Once he had done this, Quatre scooped the good clothing into his black bag. "Alright Duo, Guys! I've completed my tasks. I'm going to rendezvous back at the car. Over"

"Roger that Quatre. Good job. I'm almost done here then I'll join you" Duo replied.

"Use the back stairs Quatre. The girls are relocating to the second floor." Heero answered as he observed the activities from the security cameras.

"Ok." Quatre whispered, double and triple checking to make sure he didn't leave any clues behind. Then like a shadow, he disappeared into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo _was_ almost finished his tasks. In his hurry to get to the stereo system, he accidentally brushed past a pedestal holding a priceless ancient vase. In horror he turned in time to see it wobble, tip, and then fall. _Shit! _Was all Duo thought as he dived, barely managing to catch the vase in his fingertips just seconds before it hit the ceramic tiling around the pool. With a huge sigh, he slowly stood up and replaced the vase upon the pedestal.

Congratulating himself on a job well down, he backed up to enjoy the view of the moonlight shining off the surface of the rippling water….and then he tripped backwards over a cable. "Whoa!" _Thud. _"Owww. If my friends could see me now…" Duo mumbled as he picked himself up, rubbing his sore back.

"Hahaha! Maxwell, we _can _see you!" Wufei chuckled. "And you call yourself the master of _stealth!_"

Duo ignored the laughter in his ears and turned to the task at hand. He walked over to Relena's stereo system and changed the musical selection. _I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they hear this tomorrow!_ Duo thought as he slipped through the doorway to the botanical gardens of the Peacecraft mansion.

"Alright guys, I'm coming. See you in a second"

Duo quietly followed a neat brickwork path, being careful to avoid twigs or loose stones that would betray his presence. He doubted if any of the girls would hear twigs cracking from inside the house, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Duo was sure he could find his way back to the car once he recognized his surroundings. And sure enough, in seconds, he could see the door through which he and Quatre had entered. As Duo was passing in front of the door, a shadow as dark and silent as the night dropped lightly to the ground behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five minutes earlier.**

Quatre caught his breath. He could hear voices approaching. _Time to go!_ Slipping towards the back stairway, he intended to sneak through the house to the pool and patio entrance which overlooked the botanical gardens. However, he had only taken two steps when he realized that plan was not going to work. The girls were approaching from _both_ stairways! His escape was cut off!

Doubling back, Quatre softly ran back into the bedroom, unlocked the window, slid it back and pulled out the screen. In one swift movement he grabbed the top of the window frame and pulled himself through, one hand still holding onto the screen. Sitting on the narrow ledge beside the window and out of view, Quatre hastened to refasten the screen. He realized that from this position, he had no hope of closing the now open window. He would just have to hope that the girls didn't notice or forgot whether they might have opened it or not.

Luck was with him, for one of the girls had entered the room, but paid no attention to the open window. Carefully placing his hands against the brick wall behind him, Quatre barely managed to stand on the ledge. By shuffling along it, he calculated that he would be able to get to the grand oak tree that stood beside the entrance that he and Duo had entered through earlier. Finally reaching his goal, Quatre sighed as he climbed onto one of the sturdier branches just as Duo rounded the corner of the house. With confidence, Quatre made his way down the branches as quietly as he could. Then he jumped and dropped lightly to the ground behind Duo.

Whirling with surprise, Duo gasped. "Geez Quatre! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" Catching his breath, Duo looked up into the branches of the massive tree. "How'd you get up there anyway?"

"Shhh!" Quatre whispered, looking anxiously towards the open window. The last thing he needed was for the girls to hear Duo. "I'll explain later, let's go."


	6. ReactionsAt Last!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! I didn't create it nor am I making a profit off of it. I simply enjoy writing stories about it. **

Sorry for the looooong wait. I realize I haven't updated in god knows how long (more than 2 years maybe?) I just lost sight of how much fun this is along with busy college life and having a job…But I'm feeling motivational today so here goes!

Chapter 6: Reactions…at last!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, I'm so sleepy." Relena yawned as she climbed the stairs to the second floor of her mansion. Her friends, Noin, Sally, Hilde and Dorothy were walking alongside her, in varying degrees of sleepiness.

"Honestly Relena. You're not supposed to fall asleep! This is a sleepover party, we're supposed to stay up all night, gossip, eat, etc, etc" Hilde replied, nudging a sleepy Relena. "And we've only watched one movie so far!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away in a crowded get-away vehicle, some mischievous young men were heading home for a good night's rest…or at least a few hours of sleep. "Yes! I can't wait for morning and the reactions of the girls to all the pranks we left behind" Duo Maxwell shouted, pumping the air.

"You must be tired; I've never heard such a lopsided sentence before." Zechs replied, steering around a curve in the road.

"You can hear something being lopsided? What?" Confused, Duo turned his head to the side, struggling to figure out what Zechs meant.

"Never mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promptly at 8am, the boys snuck back and parked just beyond the gates of the Peacecraft mansion as they did before. This was it. This was the big day, where they finally got their revenge. Heero had logged back into the security system, and displayed 4 screens at once. It looked like they had got back just in time. The girls were all over the mansion, busy with their individual activities. Currently Relena, Noin and Dorothy were starting breakfast in the spacious kitchen. Hilde and Sally were busy making the beds and tidying up the mess the girls had left upstairs.

"Well that's as neat as it's gonna get" Sally said, smoothing out one last wrinkle from the bed sheets. "If you girls hadn't insisted on pillow fights, I'm sure I wouldn't have had to clean up after you."

"Aww Sally don't be like that! We were only having fun…you know Fun right? It lives next door to Annoying and Humorous." Hilde replied with an impish grin, imitating her silly boyfriend well, Sally noticed.

"Alright then, have your fun. I'm going for a shower. My hair is a mess and is crying for a good shampoo job." Sally grabbed a towel and headed for the room's adjoining bathroom.

"Wait! Before you go in, hand me the hair removal lotion please? My legs have peach fuzz again." Hilde asked, examining her legs at close range. Chuckling at Hilde's inferiority complex concerning hair where it shouldn't be, Sally tossed her the bottle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the stake out, the boys were barely able to contain their chuckles. Their plan would go off without a hitch and right off the bat they had nailed the two most wanted girls. Sally and Hilde were repeat offenders when it came to annoying and humiliating the guys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sally turned the tap on, Hilde grabbed a magazine off the side table and sat down on the bed. The hair removal lotion took about ten minutes to work and she didn't like the idea of being bored for ten minutes. Taking the bottle, Hilde turned it upside down and shook. Nothing happened. She shook it again. Nothing happened. Faintly, Hilde noticed Sally humming off key in the shower. Giggling, Hilde suddenly realized she hadn't uncapped the bottle. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she uncapped it….and all hell broke loose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys couldn't help but roar with laughter. The look on Hilde's face was priceless, and any second now Sally would realize it too.

"She's gonna kill me later" Duo said, shaking his head.

"Kill you!?!" Quatre replied. "I was the one who put the grease in there. I'll be lucky if she doesn't figure it out"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh"

"What the hell?!?"

Two simultaneous female screams shook the second floor of the mansion. Hilde was sitting on the bed, covered in a splatter of grease. The bed, the magazine, her legs and clothes were all covered in slippery, black ooze. It was her that had screamed out "what the hell?" since Hilde had worked in repair shops and garages, she immediately identified the substance.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this!" Clearly, her clothes were ruined. Suddenly recalling that Sally too had screamed, Hilde, concerned now, got up and tip-toed over to the bathroom door.

"Sally! Are you alright?" Hilde knocked on the door. Once. Twice. On the third knock, Hilde was ready to break down the door.

"I'm alright, but I'm covered in sugary stuff." Sally replied, opening the door. "It smells like-" Sally stopped at the sight of Hilde.

"Oh my! What happened to you? Quit, jump in the shower I'll get you some clean clothes.' Sally instructed.

Smiling, Hilde nodded. Over the shower she asked "What were you saying? Something about smelling…like what?"

"Oh! Don't use the shampoo, I don't think it's honey flavour, I think it actually _is _honey" Sally replied, ruffling through the dresser. Everything piece of clothing she pulled out was either ripped or stained. _Odd, what is going on here? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owww, I can't breathe." Duo gasped for air. Beside him, Trowa, Wufei and Heero were quietly chuckling. Quatre was trying _not_ to laugh but was unsuccessful. They had never seen Sally more confused then she was now.

"Quick, let's see what's going on in the kitchen!" Zechs had just remembered that there were bugs in the flour and Noin was bound to be in the process of making pancakes or something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the occupants in the kitchen below were totally unaware of the problems that were occurring upstairs. In fact, they were dealing with their own. Relena was busy making coffee and tea, laying out the sugar and creamer respectively as well. "Noin, would you like some sugar in your coffee?"

"Oh yes please, I definitely can't drink coffee without sugar." Noin responded. She was currently spooning flour into a bowl for her specialty pancakes, but she wasn't paying attention to the flour or she would've seen dark lumps fall into the bowl.

Dorothy meanwhile, was rummaging in cupboards, looking for something chocolate. "Aha! I knew you were a health nut Relena, but low fat, low everything, no sugar cookies? You really know how to-" But she was cut off by an ear-splitting scream as Noin threw the bowl of would be pancakes halfway across the kitchen.

"What? What happened Noin? Are you alright?" Relena asked trying to comfort a sobbing Noin who had flung herself into a chair as far away as possible from the bowl.

"B-b-bugs! Tons of them, they, they're so gross! They're everywhere"

Dorothy, the every calm and curious girl that she was, walked over to the bowl instead. Leaning over, she studied the bugs for several seconds. "Funny. They're not moving around or anything." She noticed.

"Ewww. That's probably because they're already dead! Oh we need to decontaminate the house, call exterminators, set up traps." Noin would've continued except Dorothy did what most girls would not do. She leaned down and pick up one of the bugs off the floor. This made both Relena and Noin freeze. It would be just like Dorothy to fling the grossness at them for a good laugh. However, Dorothy just stood there examining the bug, stretching it, twisting it.

"It's a fake."

"What?!?" Noin and Relena asked, shocked. But at that moment Hilde and Sally came running down the stairs. Having finally cleaned up and found some undamaged clothes just as Noin screamed, the girls hurried to find out what else had gone wrong.

"What happened? Did someone else get covered in grease?" Hilde asked, out of breath.

"Grease?" Now even more confused, the trio in the kitchen exchanged looks. "I think we should have a cup of tea or coffee and calm ourselves down." Dorothy announced, taking charge of the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is better then I would have hoped!" Duo exclaimed, leaning over his seat in the car to get a better look at the laptop screen.

"Yeah Maxwell, I'm as surprised as you are." Wufei replied calmly.

"They will find out about the switched sugars and salt next." Trowa predicted as the girls all pulled out mugs and poured out hot beverages.

"Five bucks says Noin throws her cup halfway across the kitchen as well." Heero finally spoke up. He'd been quiet this whole time, silently amused at the goings on in the mansion.

"You're on!" Four other voices replied. All except for Trowa, who didn't like to bet against Heero. He'd seen the effects of that first hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you joking? I used the hair removal lotion just yesterday and it was fine." Relena replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I'm serious." Hilde opted out of coffee for tea, and was reaching for the sugar.

With the exception of Dorothy, the others each took some sugar and were quietly sipping their hot beverages when Relena shuddered.

"Oh god that's terrible." Relena shook her head. "It tastes…salty or… something." She immediately put her cup down and grabbed a cookie from the package Dorothy had pulled out earlier.

The other girls proceeded with caution, but each also grabbed a cookie. Pancakes were long forgotten. Sally spoke up from her tea, "I think you're right, this doesn't taste quite right."

"Oh my god, what if there are bugs in this too!?!" And with that, Noin flung the cup as far as possible. It smashed onto the ground, shattered and spilled coffee everywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pay up" A calm voice demanded.

"Aww man" Several grumbles followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bugs? What about bugs?" Hilde asked, jittery, she glanced around herself quickly.

Sighing with frustration, Dorothy stood up, slammed her fist against the table and glared all around her. "What are you, a bunch of silly little school girls? Get over it!"

Shocked, the girls sat quietly. Relena was still absently chewing on a cookie when it dawned on her. _Dorothy only gets irritable when she eats anything sweet. But she didn't put sugar into her coffee, I know that for sure. Then what?…The cookies!_

"It's the cookies!" Relena shouted out loud. All heads turned back around and stared at Relena as she pulled the tray of cookies from the package. "As I thought, these are _not _the cookies I bought. They're chocolate fudge with fudge icing and they're way too sweet."

Thinking along the same lines, Noin put her finger into the sugar container and tasted the white crystals. "Ugh! That's salt for sure. We've been had." Noin grimaced.

"And the bugs I spoke of earlier were rubber. All fake." Dorothy answered.

"And the shampoo was filled with sticky honey." Sally offered more evidence. "As well, several of our clothes were replaced with ripped or stained ones that looked identical but were not."

"And let's not forget the grease mess I was covered in." Hilde frowned. "It got all over the bed too so we'll have to replace those bed sheets. When I find the culprits I'll make _them _pay for new ones."

Knowing that their experiences were not accidents, the girls all looked around, and finally they all turned to stare at the kitchen surveillance camera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we make a run for it?" Zechs said, his hand on the ignition key. "I mean, they're bound to figure out we had a hand in this."

"Actually," Duo started, Quatre chuckling along beside him, "We've had our hands in several things, including flour and sugar."

"Alright smartass, but when you're getting pummelled into a pulp, don't call me to save you." Zechs replied, starting the engine.

"Wait! In all seriousness, I think we should confess." Duo said, all traces of humour gone. Quatre and Trowa were nodding silently beside him.

"What!" Wufei exclaimed.

"They're right you know" Heero replied. "This will only go on forever otherwise and I have no wish to carry this any further. I have better things to do."

Sighing in resignation, Zechs turned the ignition off again. "We're dead ducks guys. You're never seen Noin and Relena angry"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were just contemplating their next move when the door bell rang. Each one of them glanced as each other and smiled. As one unit, they advanced together, side by side. Each girl had a handful of sugar, salt, flour, bugs and Hilde and Sally had the bottles of grease and honey.

Relena was the one that reached out to answer the doorbell, and pulled the large oak door open. There stood the 6 guys responsible for the pranks.

"Um, hi." Duo grinned sheepishly.

With a quick glance at each other, Dorothy yelled "Let them have it!" In one swift moment the girls dislodged their weapons, and the guys didn't even have time to blink before they were covered in all kinds of things.

"Well, I guessed we both deserved that huh?" Duo smiled, referring to the humiliation on both parties. Reaching over to shake the hands of the each girl, he said "Shall we call it a truce?"

"Deal." 10 other voices rang out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:

We'll I'm glad that's finally over. No doubt many of you thought I'd never bother to finish this. Well I did, even if it did take me over two years. Sorry I made the fic end in a truce, but I really have no desire to continue this plot. There are, however, other cool ideas that have been floating around in my head for other stories. But I couldn't write them when I knew I had to still finish this one. I have a thing about leaving my work undone. It just feels wrong. Anyway, let me know what you think. And stay tuned for more short stories from me later on this summer. Thanks


End file.
